<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sploshing by RoswellNM42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337858">Sploshing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42'>RoswellNM42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Food Kink, Food Sex, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: "Lucifer, Lucifer + any "It's like nyotaimori but with desserts" (nyotaimori is the practice of eating sushi off a nude (usually female) body)"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sploshing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts">Cornerofmadness</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We've got enought to question him at least, let's go Lucifer!"</p><p>Chloe says, as she grabs her blazer from behind her chair on her desk at the police station. </p><p>They had finally got a break through in their case, a hight end buissness man had now become the number one suspect, after they had gathered CCTV image of him being the last person to see his secretary alive. Something he had forgotten to mention to them when they last questioned him, saying he hadn't seen his secretary for days now. </p><p>"I told you, detective.... it's always the buissness man, never trust a buissness man.....unless your deal is with me, of course. The devil's word is law, after all."</p><p>- X -</p><p>Chloe brings the car to a stop outside a hight-end gentleman's club, not surprising given the money the man in question was worth. </p><p>"Ah, my go to spot on Tuesdays...let me do the talking, detective. I'll get us in much quicker." </p><p>Chloe takes her badge of off her buckle belt and hiddes it away, before getting out of the car and following Lucifer. </p><p>"Mr Morningstar, welcome! Your usual? I see you've brought your own girl today."</p><p>Lucifer gives a nervous laughter, looking from the man behind the desk to Chloe. </p><p>"Sadly, no. But I would like to speak to Mr Johnson, a bird of mine tells me he's here?"</p><p>"Mr Johnson, of course....let me just bring up his room number. Is he expecting you?"</p><p>"No, but you know me, I do like to make an entrance." </p><p>"I see..."</p><p>The man says giving him a smile.</p><p>"Anything for you, Mr Morningstar." </p><p>"Here is his room key." </p><p>The man says taking a key from one of the many key hooks from behind him. </p><p>"He's in room 24." </p><p>"Much appreciated."</p><p>Lucifer says, holding the key in his hand as he brings it up so the detective can see it. Almost as a way of saying, see! much quicker and easier. </p><p>"Shall we, detective."</p><p>Chloe looks at the man who had given them the key to see if his expression had changed at knowing she was a detective now, but apparently not, as Lucifer seemed to have immunity to anything everywhere they went. Proof that what they would find inside the room wasn't at least anything illegal, like Chloe was thinking. Her first thoughts were that this might be a high end brutal, for prostitution, as the man had assumed Lucifer had brought one of his own female. She wondered what she would be seeing inside and so made sure she was ready with her gun at the ready if needed be. </p><p>What she saw inside wasn't exactly what she had thought she would be seeing. </p><p>"It's like nyotaimori but with desserts" </p><p>Lucifer says as he takes in Chloe's face. </p><p>Mr Johnson had lifted his head up covered in desert as he looked up from where he was busy eating it off from the laying woman's body from below. </p><p>He looked much like a deer caught in headlight, clearly not expecting anyone to come in. </p><p>After some time, back at the police station, Lucifer asked Mr Johnson what his desire was, it had come out that he had indeed murdered his secretary who had threatened to go to the authorities with the embezzlement that had been going on for years by Mr Johnson. </p><p>Getting the confession they needed that he had indeed been the one who had strangled Miss Andrews with his bare hands due to his desire to keep her quiet gave Lucifer some satisfaction, although he would of preferred it if he could actually be allowed to dole out some actual punishment for a change, instead of justice. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>